Version History
Cardinal Quest II Patch 1.19 CLASSES AND SKILLS *Wizard “Enslave” can no longer be dispelled. *Wizard “Enslave” now recharges over time instead of with XP. *Paladin “Consecrate” now uses the stronger Whetstone weapon damage upgrade formula. *Pugilist “Chi Mastery” completely overhauled. ITEMS *Added a Legendary Weapon. MORTAL PERILS *Limited Scavengers’ use of “Elemental Pact” based on their gold reserves. Made them smarter about deciding when to use it. BUGFIXES *Fixed allegiance of spider babies from a Charmed Spider Queen. *Wizard Wisps can no longer be made unfriendly with Dispel. *Selecting any spell will now exit spell/item targeting. *Fixed display of an achievement on rank 47. *Fixed numerous bugs with using Enslave on a Scavenger. *Improved auto-targeting and Tab target cycling on large enemies. *Corrected Shimmerling’s Frost Breath animation. *It is no longer possible to use a Whetstone without an equipped weapon. *iOS Fixed a recent issue that caused IAPs to fail. Cardinal Quest II Patch 1.18 THE TOWER * Added Spider Queen as a Tower boss. * Three Tower bosses now have unique boss levels. * Expanded the layouts of “Gauntlet” boss levels. * Tower bosses are now guaranteed to drop high-quality gear. CLASSES AND SKILLS * Paladin: “Devotee” perk penalty changed from -1 Attack to -1 Defense. * Ranger: “Close Quarters” perk increased from +1 Defense to +2. * Thief: “Ghost Run” will now notify you when a level has no chests. * Alchemist: Pistol can now use your Attack stat to inflict devastating critical hits. ITEMS * Added a new Legendary potion. * Moved Elixir of Time to crafting tier 4. * Legendary items can no longer stack. BUGFIXES * Fixed crash when multiple Wisps fireballed the same enemy. * Mobile: fixed bug where closing app on item screen could destroy the item. * Fixed issue with tab cycling when certain ranged enemies were visible. * Mana Potions now correctly fill Classicist mana bar. * Antivenom no longer allows even a single turn of poison damage. * Spells can now target invisible friendly Scavengers. * Allies will no longer spawn in closets on 1-7. * Fixed Scavengers turning hostile if attacked while under both Charm and Enslave. * Fixed bug where items could rarely spawn invisible or semi-transparent. * Mobile: Fixed hitboxes on difficulty select buttons. * iOS: Fixed sound issues with playing other music in the background. Cardinal Quest II Patch 1.17 GENERAL TWEAKS * Spells now have per-Act drop rates and may be more or less common in particular Acts. * Improved performance. THE TOWER * The Scavenger’s prices now drop back slightly every 20 floors. * Changes to spell drop rates (above) mean that you’re no longer guaranteed to find every spell by floor 30 or so. CLASSES AND SKILLS * Paladin: “Devotee” Perk now gives a permanent +1 Faith, -1 Attack. * Ranger: Dog will now continue to level up past Level 15. * Thief: “Merchant’s Pack” Gear will now auto-sell discarded items for gold when stealing. ITEMS * Added a new spell, available in Act 3 and The Tower. * Reinstated “Haste”, now available in Acts 1+2 and The Tower. * “Restless Blade” will no longer auto-attack allies from melee range, but will still charge to attack from a distance. BUGFIXES * Magic spells now save their charged/discharged status correctly. * iOS, Android: Fixed a number of issues with friend and global leaderboards. * Fixed issues when uppercutting monsters into the Act 1 boss door. * Fixed behaviour of “Wrath of God” during end of Act 2. * Fixed crash when killing a boss and dying simultaneously. * “Restless Blade” is no longer allowed to kill something that’s already dead. * Neither is “Flintstaff”. * Fixed issue where spell/item targeting didn’t show the area of effect correctly. * Dog has been trained to forget enemies from previous levels instead of crashing. * Damage ranges will no longer be shown reversed (e.g. “2-1 damage”). * Fixed interaction between “Leech” and “Magic Mirror”. * Enemies are no longer allowed to teleport or throw flying players over bottomless voids. * Windows, OS X, Linux: Fixed bug where some achievements could locally reset. * Windows, OS X, Linux: Hardcore mode now persists across restarts. * Linux: Fixed full-screen modes on multi-monitor systems. * Android: Improved Google Play sign-in. Cardinal Quest II Patch 1.16 GENERAL TWEAKS * Permanent allies (Form Wisp, Enslave) will now follow you to new levels instead of being left behind. * NPC AI improved. Ally NPCs will follow you more closely. * Reduced “Continue” score penalty from 25% to 10%. * Updated level exit artwork. INTERFACE * Overhauled character creation screens. * Added “Random” character option when you have more than one character unlocked. * Added unlock notifications when you unlock a new Act (or The Tower). THE TOWER * The Squire’s bonus chests now have a chance to appear on any level of the Tower based on your Achievement Rank. For example—a rank of 31 gives a 31% chance of a chest on each new level. * Enemies now increase in awareness in advanced floors, countering 1/2 point of Stealth per tier. * Reduced enemy Attack, Defense, Int and Faith scaling per Tower tier. * Increased enemy HP from floor 61+. * Adjusted high level scaling of talent-based damage from Fireball, Icebolt, Leech, Pistol, Bow and Pugilist. * Advanced tier weapons are now more likely to have upgraded damage. * Rebalanced consumable drop rates in advanced Tower floors. * Tower bosses will now toss their keys onto a nearby ledge if thrown into lava. CLASSES AND SKILLS * Added a new unlockable perk to every class. * Fighter: “Intimidate” redesigned as a targeted skill. * Fighter: “Charge” cooldown is now much faster. * Wizard: “Willpower” talent cap raised to 2, but no longer scales in the Tower. * Thief: Added new Gear option “Merchant’s Pack”. * Thief: Removed “Discount” talent. Added talents “Flurry” and “Dagger Mastery”. * Thief: Now starts with two Scrolls of Find Treasure instead of one. * Pugilist: -1 base Defense. * Pugilist: Replaced “Celerity” talent with “Lightfooted” (+1 attack, +1 speed). * Pugilist: “Headbutt” skill now only dazes you one time in ten. * Pugilist: “Come At Me” skill now applies -4 defense to target instead of -2 defense. * Pugilist: “Fatality” talent redesigned. Now paralyses adjacent enemies with terror. * Pugilist: “Toughness” now gives +7 hp instead of +6. * Pugilist: “Fightin’ Shoes” Gear item now has +1 speed instead of +2 speed. * Pugilist: “Fightin’ Mitts” Gear item now gives a damage buff. * Pugilist: “Fightin’ Stuff” Gear pack now gives an extra Potion of Invincibility. * Alchemist: Repeated applications of Potion of Carapace now give diminishing returns. * Reduced Polymorph’s effect on target’s HP. ITEMS * Repeated drops of the same weapon or armor items are now much less likely. * Windrunners: Added +1 speed. * Restless Blade: Now gives 1-3 damage, +3 attack, autocharge. * Reduced extra stat buffs given to Wizards by Tomes. MORTAL PERILS * Adjusted most enemy “Intelligence” stats to reflect general sentience and ability to communicate. * Smarter enemies will now deliberately target your more fragile allies. * NPCs can no longer cast spells on other NPCs unless they have a clear line of sight. * Nearby tentacles will no longer prevent Shadow Walk. ACHIEVEMENTS * Replaced “Unlock X classes” achievements with achievements for unlocking each specific class, plus one achievement for unlocking all of them. * All win streak achievements now ignore Tower runs. BUGFIXES * XP system no longer fails for XP levels higher than 47. * Fixed achievement “Poison Running Through Your Veins”. * AIs will no longer lose track of targets flying over pits or lava. * Fixed bugs caused by doing yourself lethal or near-lethal damage whilst wearing “Lover’s Necklace”. * Charming your Dog no longer makes them hostile. * Dog is no longer immune to Scroll of Nova. * Dog now shows hearts when polymorphed. * Pugilist’s “Headbutt” is now properly reset by Orb of Renewal. * Orb of Renewal will no longer drop you to 0 hp or below. * Several stability fixes, especially fixes for crashes on late floors of The Tower. Cardinal Quest II Patch 1.15 GENERAL TWEAKS * Adjusted effect of “Tinkerer” and other +1 buffs on percentage-type item stats. * Expanded the range of items Scavengers can drop on death. * Legendaries are now less rare on Normal and Hard. THE TOWER * Scavengers may now forgive transgressions (eventually). * Adjusted drop rates of different Legendaries in the Tower. ITEMS * Added five new Legendary items! BUGFIXES * Fixed a bug where very high Willpower could make enemy magic resist go very high. Cardinal Quest II Patch 1.14 CLASSES AND SKILLS * Tweaked Alchemist’s skill tree. * Alchemist’s “Tinkerer” will now only enchant to a maximum of +1 per skill point invested. ITEMS * Adjusted bonus from Whetstone on high damage weapons. BUGFIXES * Fixed spellcasting on Magic Mirrors. * Altered some things that could be easily exploited by “save-scumming” (reloading a save for a better result). Cardinal Quest II Patch 1.13 THE TOWER * Chests are now more common in higher floors of The Tower. * Equipment will now appear with extra enchantment levels (+1, +2, +3…) from Floor 21. * Enemies are now slightly tougher, more aggressive and more magic resistant in higher floors of The Tower. CLASSES AND SKILLS * Alchemist “Pistol” skill now has recoil. Damage adjusted. * Alchemist “Gunslinger” perk now replaces “Craft” with an extra Pistol, allowing you to acquire two Pistols from level 4. * Alchemist “Tinkerer” will now affect weapons as well as other gear. ITEMS * Upgraded Restless Blade and Weeping Katana (slightly). * Whetstone now has a larger effect on high damage weapons. BUGFIXES * Improved spell targeting. * Fixed buff on bushes in The Tower. * Scavenger will now drop correct Tome for Pugilists. Cardinal Quest II Patch 1.12 GENERAL TWEAKS * Points in Speed will now give diminishing returns above Speed of 25. * Damage-over-time effects like Fear, Poison and Bleed no longer break Fear, break Sleep, or trigger Destrid’s Ax. THE TOWER * Skill tree limits now rise after each block of 20 floors. * Free skill point awarded after each block of 20 floors. * Scavengers will now sell weapons, armour and spells for slightly less. CLASSES AND SKILLS * Thief’s health reward from “Job Satisfaction” increased by 50%. * Ranger’s “Poison Arrow” now deals regular Bow damage as well as poison damage and speed debuff. * Ranger’s “Blood Link” now also gives Dog +8 HP. Limit increased to 2 points. (Dog’s basic HP reduced slightly to compensate.) * Pugilist’s “Unarmed”: slightly increased damage at maximum. * Pugilist skill “Sweep”: slightly increased duration of stun effect. * Alchemist’s “Gunslinger” perk now reloads Pistol in one turn. * Alchemist’s “Powder” talent now has 3 tiers and increases damage faster. BUGFIXES * “Polymorph” now generates a monster of the correct tier in The Tower. * Fixed crash when using Ranger’s “Animal Bond” on Dog when there’s no-one around. * Fixed Ranger’s “Sense Danger” on Tower floors 21+. * Dog’s stats now increase properly after XP level 9. Cardinal Quest II Patch 1.1 THE TOWER * Added The Tower, an Endless Mode accessible once you’ve unlocked 15 Achievements. * Each Achievement Rank you’ve earned now gives you a bonus chest in that floor of the tower, so you can have bonus items up to floor 50. THE ALCHEMIST * Added The Alchemist, a brand new class who specialises in crafting and combining items and inventing new technology. * Added Sampling Vials, new items that appear within the Acts and the Tower. To unlock the Alchemist, you must find and use Vials on five bosses to collect blood samples. Alternatively, you can unlock the Alchemist immediately for $5. GENERAL TWEAKS * Consumables (potions, scrolls, etc) can now stack up to 2 per inventory slot. * Each class’s “Toughness” talent is now uncapped. ITEMS * Added Alchemist skills “Craft”, “Combine” and “Pistol” to Spellbook. * Added six new consumables. Two of them are legendary. ACHIEVEMENTS * High score achievements altered to only trigger on the Acts, not the Tower. * “All six classes” achievements for clearing Acts changed to “all classes” (including the Alchemist). However, if you’ve already unlocked these, they’ll stay unlocked. * Added six new Alchemist-related achievements. * Added five new Tower-related achievements. BUG FIXES * Invincibility Potion now protects against magical damage (e.g. Fireball). * iPhone: Fixed Retina support on iOS 8 (and possibly iOS 5?). Cardinal Quest II Patch 1.04 GENERAL TWEAKS * Rebalanced experience system (in short, % XP bonuses are now a bit more effective) * Flash version can now load when not in focus CLASSES AND SKILLS * Thief now starts with an additional Sleep Powder ITEMS * Increased minimum damage of all Axes * Added a selection of super-rare Legendary Items * Legendary Items come from special chests, which are more common on higher difficulties * Added a new spell dropped by Scavengers MORTAL PERILS * Scavengers will now fight you ACHIEVEMENTS * Added two new Scavenger-related Achievements Cardinal Quest II Patch 1.03 BUG FIXES * Clicks on consumables during spell casting will now be ignored * Spells will no longer spawn on top of exits * Fixed some glitches in boss cutscenes (especially Act 1′s) GENERAL TWEAKS * You will now gain more Morale from gold and kills on higher difficulties (+10% on Hard, +25% on Suicide) * The awareness boost enemies get when wounded has been reduced * Some abilities that move enemies can now drop them into lethal pits or lava (where available) CLASSES AND SKILLS * “Haste”: replaced with new skill “Glide” * “Reveal Area”: now reveals nearby treasure as well as walls and obstructions * “Smite”: renamed to “Vital Strike”, reduced bleed effect durations * Wizard’s “Ice Blast”: reduced cooldown, reduced strength of freezing effect * Pugilist’s “Sweep”: slightly increased stun duration * Paladin’s “Judgement”: reduced cooldown * Thief’s “Speed Runner” perk: replaced with “Airstrike” (now grants “Glide” instead of “Haste”) ITEMS * Added two new consumable items to discover, “Tome” and “Spyglass” Cardinal Quest II Patch 1.02 BUG FIXES * Fixed a number of AI issues in Act 3 boss fight where allies and enemies were often failing to attack or cast spells. * Fixed bug where game could sometimes lose some progress towards streak achievements when closed and re-opened. * Fixed bug where consecrated Stealth/Heavy weapons were losing their weapon type and gaining extra stat points instead. * Flash version now ignores first mouse click when regaining focus. * Fixed a rare bug that could cause the game to crash between levels. INTERFACE * Main menu now shows achievement rank number. * Updated Achievements screen to make room for additional achievements in future. CLASSES AND SKILLS * Added new skill “Smite”. * “Sleep” effect updated. Enemies that are asleep can no longer block. Instead, hitting sleeping enemies will wake them up faster. * Pugilist “Sweep” skill tweaked to balance changes to sleep effect. * Thief: Increased base Defense by 1. * Thief perk “Speed Runner”: increased bonus to +3 faith. * Thief perk “Bosh”: increased length of daze effect. ITEMS * Added two new Stealth weapons. * Moved Stiletto later and rebalanced accordingly. MORTAL PERILS * Fixed bug where Act 3 boss, Shiurath, did not have a ranged damage spell. Cardinal Quest II Patch 1.01 BUG FIXES * Fixed extremely rare bug where levels 1-2, 1-3 or 3-6 could generate without an exit. Saved games blocked by this bug should automatically regenerate the level or skip to the next on load. * Fixed broken spell targeting cursor. Cursor now shows viable targets and area-of-effect. * Keyboard target cycling (default: tab) no longer targets distant enemies for “Uppercut”, “Headbutt”, “Leech”. * Fixed bug where Thief’s “Flash Bomb” could become permanently unusable. * Locked cupboards in 1-7 can now be opened from the inside. * Fixed bug where Teleport Away could break your progress in 1-7. * Pugilist’s dodging can no longer move on top of doors. * Magic Mirrors and summons no longer drop gear for Fighter’s “I’ll Make It Fit” perk. * Cause of death fixed when burning to death in a fire. INTERFACE * “vs atk/def” baselines in popups now increase as you progress through areas. * Added a text notification when you clear an area of enemies. CLASSES AND SKILLS * Polymorph now preserves health percentage, is less likely to return the same monster type, and occasionally generates surprises. * Fighter “Intimidate”: increased effect duration. * Fighter “Charge” now guarantees a hit on impact. * Thief “Dash”: reduced cooldown. * Wizard “Leech”: slightly increased damage. * Wizard now starts with a hidden base level of Spell Damage, improving Fireball and Ice Blast. ITEMS * Added two special weapon classes with bonuses for specific uses; “Stealth” weapons have a larger sneak attack multiplier, “Heavy” weapons have a larger critical damage multiplier. * When you find equipment, it’s now more likely to be a weapon. * Added a new midgame Stealth weapon. * Added a new consumable item. Category:Cardinal Quest II Wiki